


no sex in the bar

by copperiisulfate



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:58:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2726426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperiisulfate/pseuds/copperiisulfate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izumo, who has been slouching on the couch, looks up at him now.</p><p>Tatara smiles, loose and easy, says, quite clearly, "You were staring."</p>
            </blockquote>





	no sex in the bar

Izumo doesn’t really believe he is as terrifying as they make him out to be when it comes to the bar. Mostly, he's fairly lenient, with the exception of two rules.

One of them is:

_You break it, you buy it. Otherwise, you replace it. (And no, kingship is not an exemption.)_

The other is:

_No sex in the bar._

\--Except, Tatara’s a little tipsy from the halloween punch (which was more orange than red in colour, bordering on neon--Izumo doesn't even  _want to know_ ) and has been flirting with him audaciously the entire night. This is, well, not  _new_ per say, just a lot more shameless and public than historically has been the case, and not really helped by the sheet that's his excuse for a costume, draped half over his shoulders and dragging behind him, or the too-many opened buttons of his shirt, or the way he's looking more rumpled than he has any right to and...Izumo has really got to stop.  
  
And yeah, okay, so Izumo had his own share to drink, which was also one of his worse ideas since the bartender is supposed to be sober enough to kick everyone out at a reasonable hour, or something. If only he’d done that, he wouldn’t have had to face the horror of Akagi and Bandou progressing somewhere from second to third base in his storage closet. Hence, the reason for rules. Which he made. When he was sober.  _Right_.  
  
Tatara had been there too and had laughed off the awkward run-in, probably to spare them the embarrassment, which was sort of goddamned noble of him.

\--or so Izumo had thought, right up until he’d started to realize that really, it was likely his way of staving off hypocrisy--which, well, was another thought in another direction that he didn't know what to make of...  
  
And okay, in retrospect, maybe Mikoto was actually smart.

Izumo never thought he’d see the day where he’d catch himself saying that, but Mikoto  _was,_ and maybe he'd had some bizarre remnants of self-preservation after all. He’d slipped out a little while after things started getting out of hand and Chitose came in clad in a glittery sundress and gold stilettos. Mikoto, of course hadn't left before throwing a meaningful look and smirk in Izumo’s direction—which,  _wow, fuck you too, Mikoto._  And then, some hours after that and some minutes before now, he seemed to have slipped back in and headed to bed.  
  
Which now leaves Izumo and Tatara giving up half way through clean-up because no level of Izumo's clean-freak obsessiveness was going to get this done tonight, not with the state both he and Tatara are in, Tatara especially, who is usually such a huge help but is the total opposite today in, well.  _So. Many. Ways_.  
  
He’s going on about something and all Izumo catches is a whine of  _Kusanagi-saaan_  and he’s sort of paying attention but he’s also wondering how Tatara's got down to only two buttoned buttons and was he also hiding out in a closet somewhere? And does Izumo  _really even want to know?--_ when, before he even registers it, Tatara is standing before him, and then, in subsequent seconds, gathered up in his lap.

The ridiculous sheet is still trailing him.  
  
Izumo, who has been slouching on the couch, looks up at him now.

Tatara smiles, loose and easy, says, quite clearly, "You were staring."  
  
Izumo doesn't deny it. "You’re a mess."  
  
Tatara grins wider. "What else is new?" And he has the audacity to laugh, and it's a disgustingly adorable laugh when he says, "I would say that you don’t look so great yourself but I’d be lying. Kusanagi-san would probably look good wearing a garbage bag."  
  
Izumo reaches for his face, either gets distracted or misses, he isn't sure, but winds up with his fingers in Tatara's hair. "Didn’t say y' looked bad. Just. Borderline indecent." He catches the earlier compliment a beat later. "And you're ridiculous," he mumbles, a little flustered, in a way no one but Tatara really manages to accomplish. "Shut  _up_."   
  
Tatara just seems to perk up more, clearly succeeding with his intent, or something. "What about this?" he asks, presenting Izumo with his tattered ghost sheet. "Bet you’d look good in this too? In just this, even," he adds, tentative, but then, it's also bolder than he's been all night.  
  
Izumo’s likely too tired or wasted to decide whether to feel scandalized or laugh at such a terrible come-on. Partly, he feels he should be doing both, but other parts of him are not entirely unaffected by Tatara’s weight on him, pressure turning to friction, turning to  _heat_.   
  
"You sound like you wanna find out," Izumo says, voice lower than he means it to.   
  
Tatara chews on his lower lip, in something like thought or a cheap imitation, except, Izumo also knows it as an age old nervous tick.   
  
 _Oh for fuck's sake_ , thinks Izumo, finds himself getting impatient as he surges up and kisses him, lets his own teeth do the nipping at Tatara’s lips while Tatara makes easy work of their shirts, pitching in with enthusiasm to help out as always. When he gets to Izumo’s belt, he’s coordinated enough that it's hard not to wonder if he really is as tipsy as he’s playing at here.   
  
Either way, they wind up with not much more than the sheet at the end of it, curled around Tatara’s waist and falling below Izumo’s knees, where they’re bent to support his weight as he arches back one last time.   
  
Izumo pulls him in to swallow his cry. No matter how big of a fan he might be of Tatara’s sound effects, Anna really,  _really_  does not need to hear any of this  _or_  run downstairs in a fit of curiosity.

\--and he’s glad he’s only thinking about this  _now_  because  _that_  would have been a mood killer and a half...   
  
Tatara is curled up against him, absently playing with his hair until he begins to pull the sheet around them both.

Given that October is over, the November chill is finally creeping in. Their state of dress--or lack thereof--is also not really doing them any favours.  
  
"I was right," he says, content. "Kusanagi-san can pull off anything."   
  
Izumo sighs, can't even pretend at exasperation when every last bit of him is so hopelessly  _fond,_  says, "You know, if we keep this up, you have _really_ gotta stop calling me that."  
  
"Is that a condition or a promise?"   
  
"Uh," Izumo pauses, "how about bit of both?"  
  
Tatara smiles, sweet and a little bit wicked, says, "Done deal."

 

**Author's Note:**

> ...inspired by those darned hallowe'en SR cards


End file.
